Anyone But You
by EmpressHikari
Summary: Tamers are on a camping trip. FUN! Now that they Are all teamed up what'll happen? (Yeah, so I'm not very good at summerries.)COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

I wasn't really trying to create this fic I was trying to work on another...It just kind of happened. So I hope you like it... and if anyone reading this has a copy of 'A Fallen Angel's Love' by HikariAngel (my old name), it is a Ken and Kari(Kekari) fic that I wrote a while ago and before this summer I went to make additions to it and it was gone. I didn't have a copy of it. I only have the draft versions, which I wrote. They were highly altered while transferring them onto the computer. I want to finish it, so I need you help. Please contact me at Fairyroses216@yahoo.com or AIM me at Fairyroses216. Rika WILL see a bit out of character, but in reality all we see is a persons outward appearance and act, not what they secretly think and feel. And anyways, this is years after the D-Reaper. When the D-Reaper took place, Ryo was 13, Alice and Kazu were 12, Rika, Henry, Takato, and Jeri were 11, Kenta was 10, Suzy was 9, Ai and Mako were 8. (I hate doing this, but I wanted to use the dubbed names. So I have the dubbed names and undubbed ages.) In this story it is two years later, so for those of you too lazy to do the math: Ryo-15, Alice and Kazu-14, Rika, Henry, and Takato-13, Kenta-12, Suzy-11, Ai and Mako- 10. But whatever. On to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: YES! I own Digimon, as well as Microsoft, the NFL, Sprint, Lucas Arts, Puffs, Cartoon Network, Fox, Pirates of the Caribbean, Affair of the Necklace, Cinderella, two pairs of Nike socks, and a printer that doesn't work. I am the Empress of a small island nation off the coast of South America. I also own a huge group of hotels. I am staying at one now, and am currently strolling the beaches of Hawaii with a super hot rock star. *rolls eyes* Honestly people. I'm posting this at a place called fanfiction.net.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anyone But You  
  
by EmpressHikari  
  
Chapter One  
  
Rika sighed, impatiently as one of her mother's make up artists buzzed over her. 'Why did I ever let her talk me into this? I mean do I really want to go camping in the digital world with the other tamers with weekend. Okay, so I do. But not this bad.'  
  
She could see her mother from here trying to impress her some guy in a suit.  
  
'Oh great. Blah, blah, blah. Giggle. Blah, blah, blah. Joke. Laugh flirtatiously. Blah, blah. Drop hint. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.' She didn't think her mom did it on purpose, but she flirts in the same way with every guy she knows. Rika suspected that it was the reason her mother got so many dates.... but then again she never really kept any relationship for over six months. She almost felt pity for her. 'She falls in love so easily,.... and with all the wrong guys.'  
  
"Ow...." She said, grabbing her hair where it had been pulled.  
  
"My apologies, Ms. Nonaka." Said the man doing her hair, rather quickly, before she had time to turn and give him the death glare he expected.   
  
...Not that she had any intention of giving him one, of course. And normally because of his reaction she would have given him one, except for the fact that if she moved then she would have her eye poked out by the thing that the make up lady, Melissa, was using to put eye shadow on her.   
  
Rika hated it when people expected her to do or say things and knew how she would react before hand. But people could only very rarely do that. Well...most people. One tamer, Henry, always seemed to know what she actually meant. Which she really didn't mind, usually. Cause after all, he is her best friend. Other than that there was no one.  
  
'Well...'  
  
'Except for Him...' And even as she said it, her face contorted in disgust. It wasn't the fact that she hated him, cause she didn't. And it wasn't that he was disgusting or she couldn't stand to be around him. cause he wasn't and she could. It was one thing that he had said to her.  
  
~*~Flashback to Two Months Ago~*~  
  
"Bye, Rika." Jeri yelled as she hopped into her parent's car to leave the park, "Thanks for coming to the meeting. Now once we OK this camping thing with our parents and everyone do you PROMISE to come? I don't want to be the only girl."  
  
"Alice is almost defiantly coming though," she replied with a smile, " So you_"  
  
"Rika! I know she said but she never really talks to me. I like her, but she just kinda stares at me."  
  
She laughed, "Alright. I'll go."  
  
"THANK YOU!!!" Jeri practically flew out of the car and threw her arms around her, then, as quick as she went she was back in the car. "See, ya there!" And then she was gone, leaving her alone....Or not.   
  
The boy beside her laughed hysterically.   
  
Her smile faded, quickly. 'Oh great. I forgot HE was here.' "Oh, zip it , Akiyama."  
  
He stopped laughing immediately. "Geez, Rika, lighten up."  
  
She turned away from him and faced the sun, it was about seven-thirty, meaning she had a half hour until dark, when she walked home. Her mom had a date before she would pick up Rika, meaning she would be late. If she wasn't there by dark, Rika was walking home. So in other words she might as well start now cause her mom would most likely be in her boyfriends bedroom, eating up the basic, I-Love-You speech.  
  
"Rika?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How long will it be till your mom gets here?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"Oh. Well I don't know when my dad and his girlfriend, Brittany, will be here either."  
  
She just stood there.   
  
"GOD!"  
  
She turned and looked at him.  
  
"Oh. NOW you look at me.", He wore a very annoyed expression on his face. " I mean what is your problem?!? What did I ever do to you? You'll talk and joke with Jeri and Henry, and you'll even acknowledge Takato and the dynamic duo, but you don't even act as if I exist, unless it's to insult me."  
  
She just stared at him, unable to speak.  
  
"It's been what now, two..three year since I beat you? Will you just let it go?"  
  
She finally regained her voice, her violet eyes met his blue ones, and she replied, "I'm sorry, Ryo. I wasn't trying to hurt your feeling or ignore you. I don't hate you," She paused and looked down. She didn't hate him. Not even close. But she did resent him. She didn't know if it was about the match though. Not completely anyways, "It's just...It's just that..." What was it? She didn't quite know herself.  
  
She felt some thing touch her hand. She then quickly looked down to see Ryo, slide his hand into hers. She looked up, and realized how incredibly close they were. She blushed, barely noticeably. As much as she would hate to admit it. She liked holding Ryo's hand, being this close to him. 'But I don't have to admit it to any one.' He took his other hand and lifted her chin up, so she was looking in his eyes. "It's just." He said softly, "That you'll never forgive me." He looked sad as he said this. But she couldn't hold that information in her primary thoughts long enough to ask or even wonder why. The butterflies in her stomach were too busy flopping about, for her to really concentrate on anything except willing herself not to lean into him.   
  
Then he let go. And he smiled at her, but only a halfway real smile. And left.  
  
~*~ End Flashback~*~  
  
But what he had said was true. She couldn't forgive him. But she didn't even know what she was mad at him for. It was only partly the match...'So why would I still_'  
  
"Your REEAAD-dy" The clothes lady said is a high pitched, sing-song voice.  
  
"Huh?" She looked around. Without realizing it, she had gone through both hair and makeup, as well as the second step of dressing without even realizing it.  
  
"Come on, Rika. Your up!" the photographer called.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You Try, you fail You make a bad impression I cry, you fail Sticky situation I know you know It's your infatuation You'll stay, I'll go  
I am not the girl You thought I would be I will never be So get over me I am not the girl I'm going to be Nothing more to say  
My wings, they grow call it evolution Some things move slow With determination You ask, you pry It's your dissolution You wonder why?  
I am not the girl You thought I would be I will never be So get over me I am not the girl I'm going to be Nothing more to say  
You can't deal with change You can't handle me You won't let me be Why do I have to hear you say those things Over and over  
  
Like I'm not this and I'm not that?  
  
How many times do I have to listen to you  
  
Try to make me be something that I'm not?  
  
Why am I not this way  
  
Why can't I do the things you want me to do?  
  
Why can't I talk like you want me to talk?  
  
Well, I'm tired of trying to make myself be  
  
Who you want me to be  
  
I am me  
  
I don't foresee any resolution  
  
You won't agree  
  
Unfavorable reception  
  
I know I need  
  
Out of this attrition  
  
Do you hear me?  
  
I am not the girl  
  
You thought I would be  
  
I will never be  
  
So get over me  
  
I am not the girl  
  
I'm going to be  
  
Nothing more to say  
  
I am not the girl  
  
You thought I would be  
  
I will never be  
  
So get over me  
  
I am not the girl  
  
I'm going to be  
  
Nothing more to say  
  
I Am Not the Girl  
  
Rachel Farris  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So? Whatcha think? I liked it. Please read and review. If you have something negative to say, say it. Just don't be too mean, ok? 


	2. Chapter Two

Ok...Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.   
  
Disclaimer: YES! I own Digimon, as well as Microsoft, the NFL, Sprint, Lucas Arts, Puffs, Cartoon Network, Fox, Pirates of the Caribbean, Affair of the Necklace, Cinderella, two pairs of Nike socks, and a printer that doesn't work. I am the Empress of a small island nation off the coast of South America. I also own a huge group of hotels. I am staying at one now, and am currently strolling the beaches of Hawaii with a super hot rock star. *rolls eyes* Honestly people. I'm posting this at a place called fanfiction.net.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anyone But You  
  
By EmpressHikari  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Ruki flopped onto her bed that night. Thursday night. Modeling IS a lot of work, despite people's opinions. Tomorrow though she would pack and leave for the trip. It was a birthday thing for Jeri. The brunette would be thirteen on Saturday. The gang would leave after lunch on Friday, spend the night, spend all Saturday, Saturday night, and Sunday. Then come home before dinner on Sunday. It would be a blast.  
  
She sat up and bounced on her bed a little. She glanced out the window and the smile lessened to a degree and she thought of where her mind had wandered earlier. Sunset....  
  
~*~ Flashback~*~  
  
She watched the boy walk away, and as she did, she felt like she was losing a part of herself. She looked away quickly. Then ran. She was going home. NOW. As her feet pounded the pavement she struggled to figure out what was wrong with herself.  
  
She ran into her back yard and sat next to the garden. She was breathing heavily and struggling to hold tears in. But why.  
  
"Rika, dear, are you okay?" Her Grandmother asked as she stuck her head out the door.  
  
"Fine Grandma" She quickly replied and ran past her, into her bed room, locking the door. And still feeling that pain inside, she laid on her bed and cried.  
  
~*~ End Flashback~*~  
  
They hadn't seen each other since. She knew that she had a crush on Ryo now, and she had known since she was twelve, but why did she when she resented him like she did. Sighing, she laid back down and went to sleep.  
  
Or tried to.  
  
Finally, she decided to do something. She picked herself up out of bed and went outside.  
  
"I'm going for a walk." She called, before closing the door. It didn't matter if they heard. What mattered was that she could honestly say she said what she was going to do.   
  
As she walked, she thought, and the more she thought, the less in reality she was, and the less she was paying attention, so by the time she looked up she was standing in front of the park.  
  
She smiles slightly, and began walking toward the place she and Alice always hang out after meetings. The same place she was the last time she spoke to Ryo.   
  
And he was there. "Ryo?"  
  
He turned around in surprise and looked at her.  
  
"Hey, Rika."  
  
She walked up next to him and sat down. "So....Whatcha doin?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
She stood again and faced him. "Ryo, look, I'm sorry."  
  
Nothing.  
  
She grabbed his sleeve, "Can't we just be friends?"  
  
Once again there was no response.  
  
Sighing, she plopped back down on the ground. And just as she started thinking about leaving, he sat next to her.  
  
"Sure." He smiled at her.  
  
She smiled back. It was then she realized the sun had practically set.  
  
"Oh shit." She hurried to her feet and so did he.  
  
"What. What is it?"  
  
"I got to go home. It'll take me at least twenty-five minutes to get there, so I better leave now."  
  
"Uh...If you want I'll walk you home." He offered.  
  
"It's alright" She looked at him, surprised.  
  
"Well my house is in the same direction, so could I walk with you at least until my house?" He asked.  
  
She smiled, "Alight."  
  
~Five minutes later~  
  
"Well, Thanks, Ryo."  
  
"Sure," He had a huge grin on his face. And he got an idea.  
  
She began to walk away, when he pulled her back.  
  
She looked at him in shock, but he just wrapped one arm around her waist and then lifted her hand and kissed it, "Good Night, My Queen"  
  
But she barely heard him, cause once again those damn butterflies popped up, and before her mind could react she had leaned into his hold. Which took him WAY off guard.  
  
He loosened his grip and nearly dropped her. There was Rika Nonaka. WILLINGLY. In his arms. He looked down at her. Their eyes met. She blushed about twenty-six different shades of red and pulled away. For a few moments she seemed very interested with the fence. Then she looked to the pavement. Then she looked back up and smiled her usual smile. "Later, Akiyama."  
  
And walked away as if nothing had ever happened.  
  
And he just stood there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
Your the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now.  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is our life  
  
And sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't to miss you tonight  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin'  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
Yeah, you bleed just to know your alive  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
Iris  
  
Goo Goo Dolls  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Read and Review. Be nice. I'm tired. I'm not saying be nice cause I'm tired. I'm just stating that I am. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: YES! I own Digimon, as well as Microsoft, the NFL, Sprint, Lucas Arts, Puffs, Cartoon Network, Fox, Pirates of the Caribbean, Affair of the Necklace, Cinderella, two pairs of Nike socks, and a printer that doesn't work. I am the Empress of a small island nation off the coast of South America. I also own a huge group of hotels. I am staying at one now, and am currently strolling the beaches of Hawaii with a super hot rock star. *rolls eyes* Honestly people. I'm posting this at a place called fanfiction.net.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anyone But You  
  
by EmpressAngel  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Load it up y'all!" Jeri yelled happily. Takato glanced up at his girlfriend and laughed. Everyone else just kinda stared. Jeri arrived late, with a green cowgirl hat on (Mimi's but green).  
  
"Jeri...uh...nice hat." Kazu said, holding in a laugh.  
  
"Y'all? Jeri...you sound like that transfer student, Amber, from Alabama, America."  
  
The brunette giggled, sorry, "I started watching American westerns. They're the best." She finished with a smile.  
  
Henry looked at her and shook his head, chuckling.  
  
Jeri then smiled and clapped her hands, "Now, there are separate areas we will be in. What area we are in depends on what team your in. Now they will be randomly assigned. I have put all your names in a hat. There will two teams of four and one of three , since Ryo seams not to be coming. And I am taking Miranda, my cousin, along. Uh...Miranda!" She turned toward her parent's parked car.   
  
Slowly, a very fakely tanned, very bleach blond, over made up, girl of about sixteen stepped out of the vehicle. She was wearing a navy blue tub top, a white unzipped sweatshirt, a black mini skirt, black boots, hoop earrings, and very obviously no bra.  
  
Alice and Rika, both saw how fake her appearance was, but Kazu looked as though he'd pass out any minute now.  
  
"Um...right...by the way, Miranda moved to California about five years ago, but she is from here. She's just here for my birthday." Jeri said rather nervously, watching Takato VERY closely, "Now, first team will be, Kenta, Henry, Ai, and Rika. Second team will be....Mako, Alice, Me, and Kazu. Third team will be...Miranda, Suzy, and Takato...."  
  
Everyone looked a bit disappointed, Jeri was two steps from recalling, her arrangements were not those of her dreams, I mean Kazu, but her boyfriend with her cousin was a no-no. Rika's team was the only one who seemed alright with the grouping.  
  
Kazu walked over to Miranda with a rather stupid grin on his face. "Why hello Miranda, I'm Kazu and I'm single."  
  
She looked completely disgusted. "Yeah, well I'm fifteen in two weeks, and I don't date younger, uh, whatever you are."  
  
Kazu frowned for a bit, then, "Are you playing hard to get? 'Cause you know I'm the hottest most popular guy here. No ma'am, you won't find anyone better than me, besides, you'll need a tour guide. So you don't have to pretend. I know you dig me. So...why don't you just come with me and we can tour on over to the hot tubs..."  
  
The blond rolled her eyes, "No thanks." She then walked over to Henry, "So who are you?"  
  
"WAIT!" shouted a voice.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at the hill, where they saw Ryo, running, a trail of dust behind him.  
  
He stopped right in front of them. "Sorry. I didn't want you to leave without me."  
  
"Well...said Jeri, I guess we'll have to redo teams now that Ryo is here," Jeri said happily, already shoving the names back in the hat.  
  
"No, that's alright, Jeri. Ryo can team with us." Takato smiled at his girlfriend. 'I want every thing to be perfect for her today. She spent so long drawing the names, it would be unfair for her to do it all over just because Ryo was late.' He then turned to Ryo, meanwhile, Jeri fumed, unknowingly behind him. "Ryo, this is Miranda, Jeri's cousin, she's coming with us."  
  
Ryo looked at the girl, who seemed to be staring at him very oddly, "Uh..." he swallowed, "Ok."  
  
"Great. Let's go! Right, Jeri?" Takato smiled.  
  
Jeri just grinned a grin that made her look more like Alice plotting revenge than Jeri being happy, Takato, unfortunately, didn't pick up on it. "Right..."  
  
"Alright then," He headed towards, Jeri's car, grabbed his stuff along with Jeri's and Miranda's and handed them each their luggage. "Let's Go!" He yelled as he took off towards Guilmon's Hideout.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been one week since you looked at me   
  
cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry.   
  
Five days since you laughed at me   
  
saying get that together come back and see me.   
  
Three days since the living room   
  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you   
  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me   
  
but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry  
  
Hold it now and watch the hoodwink   
  
As I make you stop, think   
  
You'll think you're looking at Aquaman   
  
I summon fish to the dish,   
  
although I like the Chalet Swiss   
  
I like the sushi   
  
'cause it's never touched a frying pan   
  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes   
  
Big like Leann Rimes   
  
Because I'm all about value   
  
Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits   
  
You try to match wits   
  
You try to hold me but I bust through   
  
Gonna make a break   
  
and take a fake   
  
I'd like a stinkin achin shake   
  
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavours   
  
Gotta see the show, c  
  
ause then you'll know   
  
The vertigo is gonna grow   
  
Cause it's so dangerous, you'll have to sign a waiver  
  
How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad   
  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad   
  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral   
  
Can't understand what I mean? Well, you soon will   
  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve   
  
I have a history of taking off my shirt  
  
It's been one week since you looked at me   
  
Threw your arms in the air and said you're crazy   
  
Five days since you tackled me   
  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees   
  
It's been three days since the afternoon   
  
You realized it's not my fault not a moment too soon   
  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me   
  
And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry  
  
One Week  
  
Barenaked Ladies  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY! 3 down...I don't know how many more to go. R&R. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: YES! I own Digimon, as well as Microsoft, the NFL, Sprint, Lucas Arts, Puffs, Cartoon Network, Fox, Pirates of the Caribbean, Affair of the Necklace, Cinderella, two pairs of Nike socks, and a printer that doesn't work. I am the Empress of a small island nation off the coast of South America. I also own a huge group of hotels. I am staying at one now, and am currently strolling the beaches of Hawaii with a super hot rock star. *rolls eyes* Honestly people. I'm posting this at a place called fanfiction.net.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anyone But You  
  
by EmpressAngel  
  
Chapter Four  
  
'Well...that was a horrible afternoon.' Ryo thought as he lay in his tent. The only reason he had come was to talk to Rika, and instead he ended up in the same group as Miranda and Takato. Takato wasn't so bad, but he hadn't quite caught on that Jeri was mad at him. Suzy was a little kid, but knowing how Jeri's mind worked, one of the events would have to do with fashion, and Ms. Princess Pretty Pants would be a bunch of help with that. Then, of course, there was Miranda, the girl who looked like she had crush on him, who turned out, not only to have worn a tub top and no bra, but also a mini skirt and no underwear, as Ryo found while crawling behind her in the tunnel here. Most guys, especially Kazu, would have loved to be behind her, but he wasn't interested in a girl like her. 'It's a good thing I let Kenta pass in front of me five seconds into it, poor guy though, I never saw him so red.'  
  
He heard foot steps outside. He looked out and saw the moonlit form of someone sitting under a tree a good distance away. Realizing it was Rika, he decided to go over and join her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey." She replied without looking up.  
  
"So, what are you up to?"  
  
"Nothing. Just hanging out."  
  
"Cool," He sat next to her.  
  
Silence.  
  
"So...I was wondering...what happened last night?"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"You know...I joked around and you just...hugged me."  
  
She just raised an eyebrow. "Oh...is that what you think I did."  
  
"Uh.." He felt the heat rising to his face.  
  
Rika couldn't help but feel bad as she watched him. He obviously had a hard time asking the question, and she was only making it worse by acting as if he had told her something as boring and unaffecting as two times two equals four. But she couldn't, wouldn't, let him know what she felt towards him. Even IF he was acting like he liked her too. She was Rika Nonaka, Digimon Queen, and Ice Princess, and she would NOT let her emotions over anyone, especially some guy, ESPECIALLY him, get the best of her. EVER. 'Damn it, Ryo,' She thought for the millionth time since she admitted the crush to herself, ' Why'd it have to be you? It could have been anyone, but it just had to be you.' At times she thought someone up here had to have a twisted sense of humor.  
  
Ryo sat there, trying to think of some way out of the embarrassment, but it was already clearly shown on his face. 'WHY'D I have to ask her? I should have known better than to get my hopes up. She probably thinks I'm an idiot. Wait, this is Rika. She thinks I'm more of an idiot than she did before.' But he couldn't say anything, so he just stood there, waiting for the insult, the put down, the cruel layout of factual information. Anything.  
  
"Your weird."  
  
His head shot up, "Huh?"  
  
She smiled, same as last time, "Later." And left.   
  
'Again.' he thought  
  
When she got back to her tent, Rika laughed to herself, thinking of the look on his face when she said he was weird. Which was, of course, true, however completely out of what she would normally say.  
  
She laid down, it was now about nine-thirty, still early on her night owl standards, but she was tired. She sighed unhappily, and wondered if, perhaps, she should have told him. Immediately after she thought this she snapped out of it and mentally smacked herself.  
  
Then she thought of his smile, and how it felt to be in his arms, and she wrapped her arms around her spare pillow, pretending it was him, and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tell me just what you want me to be  
  
One kiss and boom you're the only one for me  
  
So please tell me why don't you come around no more  
  
Cause right now I'm crying outside the door of your candy store  
  
It just takes a little bit of this  
  
A little bit of that  
  
It started with a kiss  
  
Now we're up to bat  
  
A little bit of laughs  
  
A little bit of pain  
  
I'm telling you, my babe  
  
It's all in the game of love  
  
This, whatever you make it to be  
  
Sunshine set on this cold lonely sea  
  
So please baby try and use me for what I'm good for  
  
It ain't sayin' goodbye that's knocking down the door of your candy store  
  
It just takes a little bit of this  
  
A little bit of that  
  
It started with a kiss  
  
Now we're up to bat  
  
A little bit of laughs  
  
A little bit of pain  
  
I'm telling you, my babe  
  
It's all in the game of love  
  
It's all in this game of love  
  
You roll me  
  
Control me  
  
Console me  
  
Please hold me  
  
You guide me  
  
Divide me  
  
Into what...  
  
Make me feel good, yeah  
  
So please tell me why don't you come around no more  
  
Cause right now I'm dying outside the door of your loving store  
  
It just takes a little bit of this  
  
A little bit of that  
  
It started with a kiss  
  
Now we're up to bat  
  
A little bit of laughs  
  
A little bit of pain  
  
I'm telling you, my babe  
  
It's all in the game of love  
  
It's all in this game of love  
  
It's all in the game of love  
  
Game of Love  
  
Santana and Michelle Branch  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So? R&R. Please? 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: YES! I own Digimon, as well as Microsoft, the NFL, Sprint, Lucas Arts, Puffs, Cartoon Network, Fox, Pirates of the Caribbean, Affair of the Necklace, Cinderella, two pairs of Nike socks, and a printer that doesn't work. I am the Empress of a small island nation off the coast of South America. I also own a huge group of hotels. I am staying at one now, and am currently strolling the beaches of Hawaii with a super hot rock star. *rolls eyes* Honestly people. I'm posting this at a place called fanfiction.net.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"WAAAYYKE UUUP!" A voice sang, rather loudly.  
  
"Yaaah!" Rika yelled, as she jumped up. Rubbing her eyes sleepily, she glanced up at the ten year old standing in her tent. "Uhhhggmm...Uhh...Wha...What?" She moaned, groggily, sitting up.  
  
Ai looked at her for a moment. "Man...you look like...tired."  
  
Ruki looked at her like she was stupid.   
  
"When'd ya get to sleep?"  
  
"Mmm...iono...What do you want?"  
  
Ai looked confused then she smiled and clapped her hands together. ('Defiantly Jeri's influence,' Rika thought.) "I just remembered, Jeri's set up the first event and everyone is ready to go."  
  
"Crap!" Rika seemed wide awake now. She leaped out of her sleeping bag and dived for her bag of stuff. Ai just laughed and left the tent.  
  
~*~A Few Minutes Later~*~  
  
Rika flew out of her tent. "Okay, I'm up. I'm ready, Let's go." So her and Ai left to join the rest of the group.   
  
When they got there all conversation stopped and the stared.  
  
"About time," Kazu said, "Your twenty-something minutes la_"  
  
"Your here!" Jeri rushed over to them, throwing her arms around the two of her friends. The brunette then turned back around. "Okay everyone, now that we're all here, the event will be announced. The first event is a scavenger hunt. Each one of you will receive a list along with a map of the area in which you shall look for the items. Do not stray outside the area. One point is rewarded to your team for every item you get on the list. There are seventeen items total. The first place team gets a bonus ten points, second place gets five. The clock is set for an hour. When you here the buzzer, your time is up and you will meet back here. Okay. You may not use your digimon for this event, due to the fact they hid the items, any sign of cheating will result in a five point per person doing it deduction. One more thing. I don't know what the items are. My parents made the clues and chose the items. I haven't seen them." She paused to pass out the lists and see if anyone looked confused, then she continued. "Okay...you ready? Set? Go!"  
  
Everyone took off in different directions. Rika headed for the forest. She wasn't running like the others. She was going to walk and read the clue's first. The handwriting was definitely not Jeri's. it was fancy as a wedding invitation.  
  
(A/N: Now I'm too uncreative to come up with poems for clues or anything so count to three and Rika is on her twelfth item.)  
  
  
  
"Hey, Rika."  
  
She turned to see her best friend behind her, "Hey, Henry. How many items do you got?"  
  
"Fifteen, and you?"  
  
"Twelve...make that thirteen." She said, picking up a heart shaped stone.  
  
"Well," He smiled, " That's more than anyone else I bumped into had, aside from Ryo. He had found his fourteenth one when I left. Poor guy."  
  
"Poor? Why you say that?" She asked, laughing, while looking for a piece of bark with her name carved into it.  
  
Henry smiled, walking alongside her. "Cause he's got Miranda hanging all over him." He laughed, not noticing Rika had stopped, and changed the pitch of his voice o he sounded like a girl, "Oh, Ryo, I don't think I can walk anymore, can you carry me? Wow, your so smart, could you find my items for me?"  
  
Realizing Rika was not next to him, he turned around to see her just standing there, staring at him. "Uh...Rika? You ok?"  
  
"Huh?" She snapped back into it, and shook her head. "Uh...Yeah." Henry looked at her oddly. Then smiled.  
  
"Oooh...I get it."  
  
"Get what?" the red head asked, wondering how she could have let her guard down.  
  
"You like Ryo." He said, grinning ear to ear.  
  
"No I don't." She replied, walking off.  
  
"Yeah. And your jealous that Miranda likes him."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"So then you wouldn't care that when I was there Ryo asked her out?" He said slyly.  
  
"He WHAT?!?" Rika nearly yelled, stopping, and turning to face him. The moment she did this, of course, she mentally smacked herself. He had baited her. Blushing, she turned away.  
  
"Hey, Rik...I was just kidding. He didn't ask her out." He walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Trust me. I know Ryo, and he would never ask any one out but...well her wouldn't ask her out. Okay?"  
  
"You a real jerk, Henry." Then she smiled, not because she actually felt like it, but because she couldn't afford to reveal anymore than she had. " I don't like him, now come on, we've wasted time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I took my love, I took it down  
  
climbed a mountain and I turned around  
  
and I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
  
'til the landslide brought it down  
  
oh, mirror in the sky  
  
what is love?  
  
can the child within my heart rise above?  
  
can I sail thru the changin' ocean tides?  
  
can I handle the seasons of my life?  
  
I don't know.....  
  
well, I've been afraid of changin'  
  
'cause I've built my life around you  
  
but time makes you bolder  
  
even children get older  
  
and I'm getting older too  
  
oh, take my love, take it down  
  
climb a mountain and turn around  
  
and if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
  
well the landslide will bring it down  
  
and if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
  
well the landslide will bring it down  
  
the landslide will bring it down  
  
Landslide  
  
Fleetwood Mac  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it took so long. I had a bit of writers block, for some reason I couldn't work on this till I wrote part of another story I've been thinking about. Anyways, enjoy. R&R. 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: YES! I own Digimon, as well as Microsoft, the NFL, Sprint, Lucas Arts, Puffs, Cartoon Network, Fox, Pirates of the Caribbean, Affair of the Necklace, Cinderella, two pairs of Nike socks, and a printer that doesn't work. I am the Empress of a small island nation off the coast of South America. I also own a huge group of hotels. I am staying at one now, and am currently strolling the beaches of Hawaii with a super hot rock star. *rolls eyes* Honestly people. I'm posting this at a place called fanfiction.net.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anyone But You  
  
By: Empress Hikari  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The rang, and Ryo silently thanked it, as he took off. If he were Jeri he probably would have ran over and hugged the noisy thing, but he wasn't now was he.  
  
"Oh, Reee-yo! Wait up!" A rather annoying, highly pitched, voice called.  
  
'No Way In Hell.' He wasn't stopping to wait for her, 'She's worse than the stupid fan club at school.' Not that he actually had a fan club that he knew of, and he was too scared to call it that in front of the large group of people, lest they get any ideas.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
"You like him."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"You LIKE him."  
  
"No. I. Don't." Replied the red head for the umpteenth time. While glaring at her best friend, despite the fact that he was behind her and she was facing in front, and if he kept this up much longer the word former would be in front of that title.  
  
"You like Ry_"  
  
"NO I DON'T!" She yelled, spinning on her heels to face him, glaring daggers.  
  
Henry just stared at her calmly, she knew that intimidation never worked on him. She'd never do anything to him, even though with the way she was acting right now, Kazu would have pissed his pants in fright. "Yes, Rika, you do."  
  
Completely frustrated, and completely out of options other than to go over there and deck him, which they both knew she wouldn't do, at least not to him, she turned and walked away, toward the clearing in which they were to meet with the others. "I hate you, Wong." She muttered.  
  
He just smiled.  
  
When they arrived in the clearing the only other one's there were Kenta, Jeri, and Ryo. The last was using the shade provided by the table to sit down and cool off, a.k.a. hiding from Miranda behind the table.  
  
One by one everyone trailed into the place.  
  
"Okay, so, now that everyone is here I would like the members of all the teams to get together with their groups and see how many items your team has." Jeri told them.  
  
Miranda hadn't heard a word though. She was too busy with Ryo. "Why did you leave me out in the woods all by myself? I could've gotten hurt, and you didn't even care. So to make it up to me, which I know you want to, I will allow you to go out with me." She ended with a smile.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Ryo yelled.  
  
Henry couldn't handle seeing his friend go through this anymore. I mean none of this would have happened if he had just asked Rika out earlier.   
  
"Excuse me," he said as he walked over to them.  
  
"Uh, yes?" Miranda asked, giving him a dirty look.  
  
"It's just that Ryo is a tamer." He told her. Ryo looked at him oddly as he said this, but decided to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"So?" She was still using that bitchy tone.  
  
"That means he's not allowed to date anyone but other tamers." Henry replied, calmly.  
  
She looked shocked by this news. Ryo was relieved but looked like he'd start laughing any minute.  
  
"Well Jeri is dating that goggle boy and you and that girl over there seem to be hooked up, so who else his age is there left to date. The other girls are just little kids and I know he's not gay. So he might as well date me," As she said the last part she hugged the boy beside her, who was trying to figure out how she was able to figure that, considering how ditzy she had been recently.   
  
"Actually," Henry started, knowing he may end up regretting this. But if nothing else the results would be interesting. "Rika and I aren't dating. She and Ryo have been going out for a couple months now."  
  
Everyone froze. Well...everyone who was listening, so just Ryo, Miranda, and Rika. Miranda was getting more and more upset every second, meanwhile Ryo and Rika were each doing an amazingly deer in the headlights, and goldfish impressions.   
  
"You jerk!" She turned and hit Ryo, "You strung me along this whole time and your going out with her!"   
  
"Uh...uh.."  
  
And she turned and ran off toward her tent.  
  
Ryo and Rika just continued to stare at Henry.  
  
"So," Jeri interrupted, " Have you found out how many items your team got?"  
  
"Uh, we need more time," Ryo said, and they separated to their groups.  
  
As they added up their points, Henry got extremely worried. Rika and Ryo hadn't said a word to anyone and had this really weird look on their faces.  
  
The scores were tallied up, for team one: Kenta had gotten ten items, Ai had twelve, Henry fifteen, and Rika thirteen, giving their team a total of fifty points. For team two: Alice had thirteen, Jeri had eleven, Mako had eight, and Kazu had twelve, giving them 44. And for team three: Ryo had fourteen, Miranda had three, Suzy had twelve, and Takato had eleven, so they had 40. So team one came in first and had a total of sixty points, and team two had forty-nine.  
  
Everyone then went back to their tents, with the exception of Miranda, who had left earlier.  
  
Rika got into her tent without a word to Jeri, Henry, Alice, or even Renamon. Henry stared after her. He was beginning to wonder if he should have said what he had. There were other things he could have said. he could have told Miranda that Ryo's girlfriend was sick and couldn't come today. He could have said he was secretly engaged to some girl in America. he could have said a lot. but he picked the most effective answer. He had hoped it would make the two stubborn tamers talk about it and admit their feelings. Apparently he didn't know the two as well as he thought he had.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryo stared at his tent flap, having not yet gone in. 'Why'd he have to say that? Of all the things he could have said why that?' Henry was best friends with both him and Rika. He had known about his feelings for the hot-tempered tamer. And no doubt, he knew of her non-existent feelings for him. The boy had probably thought he could help him hook up with Rika and lose Miranda. But Ryo already knew that Rika had no interest in him romantically. She barely treated him like a human being. God only knew how much he would give for Henry's statement to be true, but how Henry could have thought that would have worked was beyond him. 'Stupid Rika, if I had fallen for anyone else I could have been going out with someone, I wouldn't be getting chased around by screaming girls, and I wouldn't feel like crawling under a rock and dying every single time I'm reminded that you're out of my league.' Sighing quietly to himself, he walked over to his tent and lifted the flap, 'Why you, Rika? I could have fallen for anyone, but it had to be you, and I don't even have a chance. It could have been anyone else. Anyone but you.' into his tent, and took a nap, after sunset, the next event would begin.  
  
~*~  
  
'Damn you, Henry,' Rika thought. 'Why would he say I was going out with Ryo? If the fact he said that spreads, people might believe it,' and the last thing she needed was Jeri questioning her about it. Or worse, Kazu. He'd tell everyone at school. Sighing, she rolled over on her side, 'I wonder what Ryo thought of that...Would he have wanted to go out with me? Do I want to go out with RYO???' Already knowing the answer to that last question, she rolled over and started to go to sleep. 'Damn you, Ryo.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Turn it inside out So I can see The part of you That's drifting over me And when I wake You're never there But when I sleep You're everywhere You're everywhere Just tell me How I got this far Just tell me Why you're here And who you are 'Cause every time I look You're never there And every time I sleep You're always there  
  
CHORUS: 'Cause you're Everywhere to me And when I close my eyes It's you I see You're everything I know That makes me believe I'm not alone Whoa whoa I'm not alone  
  
I recognise the way You make me feel It's hard to think that You might not be real I sense it now The water's getting deep I try to wash the pain Away from me Away from me  
  
Repeat chorus  
  
I am not alone Whoa, oh, ooh, oh  
  
And when I touch your hand It's then I understand The beauty that's within It's now that we begin You always light my way I hope there never Comes a day No matter where I go I always feel you so  
  
'Cause you're Everywhere to me And when I close my eyes It's you I see You're everything I know That makes me believe I'm not alone  
  
'Cause you're Everywhere to me And when I catch my breath It's you I breathe You're everything I know That makes me believe I'm not alone Whoa whoa  
  
Oh, you're in Everyone I see So tell me Do you see me?  
  
MICHELLE BRANCH Everywhere   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So? Whatcha think? Thanks to everyone who reviewed.   
  
Missy- My first and only reviewer who has commented twice.   
  
Aristide- I am really glad you consider my fic up to your standards. And I agree paragraphing is a pain but it makes it easier for people to read. Yes, By the way, there will be other pairings in the next few chapters.  
  
Ruck-It's up. *grins happily*  
  
Ruki-Ryo1- Aww...really...that's great. I was thinking about possibly hiring someone to beta read for me. If I do decide to, think you'll be interested?  
  
Sweet-Calmness-You said it. Ryuki forever!  
  
*hugs all* thanks again. BTW...the next chapter should be up right after this one so go and read.  
  
And review...can't forget to review. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: YES! I own Digimon, as well as Microsoft, the NFL, Sprint, Lucas Arts, Puffs, Cartoon Network, Fox, Pirates of the Caribbean, Affair of the Necklace, Cinderella, two pairs of Nike socks, and a printer that doesn't work. I am the Empress of a small island nation off the coast of South America. I also own a huge group of hotels. I am staying at one now, and am currently strolling the beaches of Hawaii with a super hot rock star. *rolls eyes* Honestly people. I'm posting this at a place called fanfiction.net.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anyone But You  
  
By: Empress Hikari  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Rika woke up and stared at her tent's roof-thingy. (A/N: What is the ceiling of a tent called, anyways?) She tried for a few minutes to get back to sleep, unsuccessfully. Finally she got up and left her tent. I was still daylight. Confused, due to the fact she felt like she had been asleep a while, she looked down at her watch. "It's only been a half hour?" She questioned aloud.  
  
"That'd be correct."  
  
Rika turned to see Alice behind her. "Hey, Alice. Staying up till dark?"  
  
"Obviously." The blond girl shrugged as she said this.  
  
"Great, I think I'm going to, too. Wanna go for a walk?"  
  
"Sure." Alice didn't really feel like a walk, just like sitting down and listening to music, but Rika had been acting so strange earlier, that she was glad her friend was just being normal again. Well...as normal as Rika Nonaka ever got....  
  
The whole walk was pretty silent. Alice gathered that she was still really bothered by whatever it was the zoned her out earlier. "Ok, Rika. Spill." She said, stopping.  
  
"What?" Rika turned to look at her, caught off guard.  
  
"Something is wrong. I know you, we've been best friends for two years. I know how you act and this is not it. Now what is it."  
  
Rika couldn't help but smile, despite the fact she knew that she wasn't in a good situation. Alice was just like that. She wasn't all beggy and pleasy, and she never tried to whine or pull puppy dog eyes like Jeri did when she wanted you to do something. Alice was direct and to the point. But so was she, and so was Henry. That's one of the reasons the three had become as close as they were. They never tried to guilt trip one another. They didn't bug you unless they thought the matter was serious. They were fun, and you could always trust them to keep a secret. Besides, they pulled killer pranks on the others. They were like the three musketeers. the fact that she didn't want to tell Alice changed as she thought this. Alice wouldn't care. Besides, she needed advice from someone and Henry was obviously not going to help, at the moment cause she could tell he thought he had screwed up. Which he had.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh" Rika was pulled from her thoughts. Ok. Deep breath. One. Two. Three.  
  
And she told her. She told her about the conversations between her and Ryo at the park, the walk home, the thing here, her conversation with Henry, and then finally, what Henry had said to Miranda. And Alice listened the whole time. When she was finished, the blond asked. "Do you want advise?"  
  
Rika waited a moment. She had told Alice for that reason, but now that she had talked she didn't want it. She wanted a nap. "Love some, but not at the moment. I need to sleep, later, and thanks." And she left the blond there.  
  
And Alice seemed perfectly fine, perfectly normal, perfectly ok with the information. But Alice had gotten much better at keeping her mask on than Rika. Inside she was in a mass of sad, soggy, queasy, guilty,...stuff. Alice had liked Ryo for a while. And the two of them had become good friends. Alice had known that Ryo liked Rika. But, Rika treated him like trash. Then again, that was just her way. Ryo was the only other person who had been in the digital world for a long time other than Alice. He understood her when Henry and Rika sometimes couldn't. She really liked him. She had hoped eventually he would see her as more than a friend, but she had known it was unlikely. Ryo and Rika would be good for one another, and Alice wouldn't get in there way, no matter how much she wished to switch places with her friend. Ryo loved Rika. And she would make sure to help them out.  
  
~*~Later That Night at the Second Event~*~  
  
"Ok, everybody." Jeri started. The second round is flashlight tag. You get one point for every member of another team you get. Every person and digimon must wear one of these" She held up a Velcro bracelet, "When the person gets hit by a flashlight beam, they must freeze and wait for the person to come and put a dot( a fuzzy ball with a piece of the opposite kind a Velcro attached.) of their teams color on their bracelet. Team one, will have the blue colors, Ai, baby blue, Kenta, blue, Rika, lavender blue, and Henry, green-blue. Team Two gets Yellows, Alice, Goldenrod, Me, Yellow, Mako, green-yellow, and Kazu, orange-yellow. Team Three, finally, gets Red. Ryo, crimson, Takato, red, Miranda, orange-red, and Suzy, pink." As she called their names they received their bracelet and bag of dots. " No tagging back the same person who tagged you, or the same person twice in a row. If you tag a person before you tag them again you must tag someone else. To tag the person who tagged you , you must tag another person first. Digimon can play in this game. You must wait until the buzzer goes off in thirty seconds, before you can tag someone. Ready, Go!"  
  
Rika ran swiftly into the forest, and behind a tree, this way everyone would pass her and she could tell the direction in which they went. Apparently though, Alice had the same idea, and was at the tree right next to hers, seeing each other they smiled, and silently agreed not to tag each other,... yet. Suddenly Alice's grin got wider and she pointed behind Rika. The auburn haired girl turned to see Henry at the tree on the other side of her. The three looked at one another. The buzzer rang, but they didn't fire. None of them did. They were the three musketeers once again.  
  
Together, they hunted their prey down, sometimes getting groups of two's or even three's at once. They were all running low on dots, and by the time the second buzzer indicating a stop came, they Alice was down to five, and Rika and Henry were down to seven. Alice had got hit only twice, Rika once, and Henry five times. They had had a blast. When they reached the clearing, all three of them looked at one another, and without saying anything they knew that when they got back home they were going to a laser tag lockdown together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This ain't a song for the broken-hearted No silent prayer for the faith-departed I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd You're gonna hear my voice When I shout it out loud   
  
It's my life It's now or never I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life) My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just wanna live while I'm alive It's my life   
  
This is for the ones who stood their ground For Tommy and Gina who never backed down Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake Luck ain't even lucky Got to make your own breaks   
  
It's my life And it's now or never I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life) My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just want to live while I'm alive 'Cause it's my life   
  
Better stand tall when they're calling you out Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down   
  
It's my life And it's now or never 'Cause I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life) My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just want to live while I'm alive   
  
It's my life And it's now or never 'Cause I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life) My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just want to live while I'm alive 'Cause it's my life!   
  
Bon Jovi It's My Life  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay...okay...so not much romance in that chapter...heck...there was none...Ryo wasn't even hardly mentioned. But if I made the fic completely centered on the couple with no outside story it would be boring and unrealistic. So please. Tell me what you think. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: YES! I own Digimon, as well as Microsoft, the NFL, Sprint, Lucas Arts, Puffs, Cartoon Network, Fox, Pirates of the Caribbean, Affair of the Necklace, Cinderella, two pairs of Nike socks, and a printer that doesn't work. I am the Empress of a small island nation off the coast of South America. I also own a huge group of hotels. I am staying at one now, and am currently strolling the beaches of Hawaii with a super hot rock star. *rolls eyes* Honestly people. I'm posting this at a place called fanfiction.net.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anyone But You  
  
By: Empress Hikari  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Jeri stood on the table as usual, and began to talk. "Everyone. Hurry up."  
  
The three friends laughed and walked with their arms around one another's waists. Henry and Rika on either side and Alice in the middle. Everyone else was there by the time they reached the table, due to the fact they were laughing to hard most of the time to walk.  
  
"I hate this game," Miranda pouted.  
  
Rika laughed. Then Jeri began to talk again and they dropped their arms from around one another.  
  
"Now, everyone go over to Renamon, Cyberdramon, and Dobermon to get the team point's added up. Drop your leftover dots here."  
  
Rika left to go over to Renamon, Alice and Henry remained. Henry hadn't taken his arm from around Alice's waist yet. The blond was staring at him in confusion. He leaned closer to her and planted a kiss on her cheek.   
  
~*~  
  
Rika had gotten hit once by yellow, Kazu. He'd never let her forget that. Ryo had nearly hit her twice and nearly once by Mako.   
  
Alice and Henry were still in the line. Alice in Dobermon's and Henry in Renamon's. She waited for them to get out. After a few minutes they were out. They waited. Jeri stood back up on the table.  
  
"The scores are:   
  
Team One: Rika: 50 hits out of 53 shots. Fifty points, Henry: 48 hits out of 53 shots. Fourty-eight points. Ai: 32 our of 60 shots. Thirty-two points., and Kenta: 28 hits out of 52 shots. Twenty-eight points.   
  
Total this Round: 158 Points  
  
Team Two: Me: 22 out of 38. Twenty-two points. Kazu: 12 out of 48. Twelve points. Mako: 38 out of 47. Thirty-eight points, and Alice: 52 out of 57. Fifty-two points.  
  
Total this Round: 124 Points  
  
And Team Three: Takato: 32 of 49. Thirty-two points. Miranda: 7 out of 58. Seven. Ryo: 55 out of 60. Fifty-five. and Suzy: 34 out of 50. Thirty-four.  
  
Total this Round: 128 Points  
  
Adding the points from the last round and bonus points:   
  
Team One: 218 points.   
  
Team Two: 168 points.   
  
And Team Three: 173 points." She finished.  
  
Everyone applauded themselves any each other. Except Miranda, who was still complaining about her clothes, and Ryo, who was still looking lost in his own world.  
  
Miranda had gone back to harassing Ryo. She started not to believe the whole dating thing. After all, Ryo and Rika never spent time together.  
  
Then Henry tapped Rika on the shoulder, "Hmm..?"  
  
"Go get Ryo, I have an idea."  
  
Rika didn't like this, or the grin on his face, but her rival was suffering a fate even she wouldn't wish upon him.  
  
After prying Miranda off him, Rika had managed to drag Ryo to wher Henry instructed her to meet him.  
  
"What's this about," asked Ryo.  
  
"Beat's me"  
  
Henry walked over to them. "Great, you're here."  
  
"Well, duh"  
  
"Funny, Ri." He rolled his eyes, "Well, I think that Ryo needs to get Miranda off of him and the only way is to act like what I said to her earlier was true."  
  
"WE HAVE TO DO WHAT?!?"  
  
"I said pretend. You don't really have to go out, just pretend, and just while around her. What do you say?"  
  
"Err...well..."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Oh, come one...Ryo do you mind?"  
  
"Uh...I guess not, that is if Rika doesn't mind."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Aww..." Henry smiled at her, "Come on...would it kill you to help him out ?"  
  
"Possibly...."  
  
"Come on, Ri."  
  
"Alright. Fine. I'll pretend to be his stupid girlfriend," and with that she left to get some sleep. Not letting once how happy she was to go out with him...even if it was just pretend. "Too bad it's not for real," She thought aloud before she entered he tent.  
  
Ryo on he other hand was torn between happiness and sadness. Rika Nonaka, the girl he'd had a crush on since the day he met her, was going out with him. But she didn't want to. Henry had to talk her into it. It didn't even seem like she was doing him a favor as much as one for Henry. He wouldn't want her to go out with him, even for pretend if she didn't want to, and he would tell her that tomorrow. He'd rather have Miranda on his back than forcing Rika to do something. He hoped, someday, perhaps, she would actually want to go out with him for real. Too bad that the hope was unrealistic even to his own optimistic imagination.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
that girl will never be mine  
  
First time i saw her at the front door That girl, her face on every billboard Hands down, you won't believe the way she laid her eyes on me Six feet, i spot her from the cat walk So far we got into a small talk Too bad she had to move along One smile and she was gone  
  
Can't explain I never thought that i was gonna lose my head Call me insane There's got to be a way  
  
How can i get next to her Now tell me how it's gonna be done Will i win or lose this one? (don't care about the fact that) She's in a different league They say it's no use that i try That girl will never be mine  
  
Next thing she's livin' in my tv That girl, stealin' every daydream Tough luck, she had to be a star when i'm just same old me But last night, i ran into her briefly Guess what, she really wanna see me They said that i was out of line Who's wrong, who's right this time?  
  
Can't explain I never thought that i was gonna lose my head Call me insane There's got to be a way  
  
How can i get next to her Now tell me how it's gonna be done Will i win or lose this one? (don't care about the fact that) She's in a different league They say it's no use that i try That girl will never be mine  
  
That girl is freakin' me out Don't care about the fact that she's all that That girl has blown out the doubt There's no way for me to stop  
  
That girl tearin' up the big screen That girl stealin' every daydream Tough luck, she had to be the one for me She will be mine No matter what they try to say There's got to be a way  
  
I wanna get next to her Now tell me how it's gonna be done Will i win or lose this one? (don't care about the fact that) She's in a different league They say it's no use that i try That girl will never be mine  
  
N Sync That Girl Will Never Be Mine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So? Did I write a little Alice/Henry in there? Everyone writes that as a background couple in a Ryuki....I wanted to be original. Oh well, I'm probably the first person to really focus on that particular couple in another couple story. Next chapter will contain a lot of the Alice/Henry stuff for the story. I'm also going to bring one more couple into the story. You guys and girls will need to help me though. I can't decide which. try to work with our singles, I don't feel like breaking anyone up, but I may if the couple and/or couple plot idea inspire me. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Warning!: All Alice chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: YES! I own Digimon, as well as Microsoft, the NFL, Sprint, Lucas Arts, Puffs, Cartoon Network, Fox, Pirates of the Caribbean, Affair of the Necklace, Cinderella, two pairs of Nike socks, and a printer that doesn't work. I am the Empress of a small island nation off the coast of South America. I also own a huge group of hotels. I am staying at one now, and am currently strolling the beaches of Hawaii with a super hot rock star. *rolls eyes* Honestly people. I'm posting this at a place called fanfiction.net.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anyone But You  
  
By: Empress Hikari  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Alice wandered around the woods, without any apparent destination. Why did he have to ask her out? Alice had never thought of him as more than a friend, but then the second Rika went up to add to the scores, he asked her out. Alice had like Ryo for years and he and never looked at her as more than a friend, or a sister. She had known this. She also knew he liked Rika, and she hadn't thought the red head had liked him back at the time, but now she knew different. So with all of her time spent liking Ryo, she hadn't given any thought to Henry as anything but a friend.   
  
Henry was smart, funny, understanding, you could always depend on him, you could play around with him and it didn't matter if you were thin, fat, short, tall, young, old, if you had a perfect family, or a perfect wardrobe. Money never mattered to him. And he had never tried to change her. He respected her for who she was. And to top in all off he was really hot.   
  
He was the perfect guy for her.  
  
But she didn't want him. He was just her friend. And that's all he'd ever been to her, right?   
  
Even though he said if she didn't want to, they would still be friends like before. But she knew they wouldn't. He may forgive and forget, but she knew that she would never be able to treat him the same way again. She'd never be able to feel comfortable talking about crush problems, or when she got a boyfriend she would never feel comfortable bringing him around him. There would always be that gap. But if she said yes, despite she didn't like him, sooner or later she would have to break up with him and tell him, and that would be worse.  
  
Sighing, defeatedly, Alice collapsed into a sitting position, under a tree. Their tree. This was the tree that the three of them would meet under when they got here, just as they had one in real life.   
  
~*~Flashback to a Little Over a Year Ago~*~  
  
Alice sat there, arms crossed, and knees drawn to her chest, her back against the tree. Her dad had canceled their lunch again, it was her birthday, and his last day here. His plane would leave at two fifteen, to take him to America for a meeting. He promised, but his boss wanted to discuss the trip earlier, so from ten to eleven he was at the office. Then came his girlfriend Bon-Bon. Her dad called her Bonnie. She didn't know for a fact that's where he was but she had a feeling. 'Bon-Bon isn't even a real name. It's a candy.' He hadn't called until one forty-five. She had been waiting in the restaurant for and hour and a half. 'His plane should be taking off now,' she thought, staring at her watch.  
  
"Cheer up." A voice said, happily.  
  
She looked up to see Henry, standing there holding out a yellow dandelion. Smiling, she took it, and thanked him.  
  
He quickly sat down beside her and pulled a card and box out of his jacket pocket. "Here, Happy Birthday."  
  
She stared at it for a moment before taking it. "Thank you." Then opening the card and reading it, she smiled and turned to the box. Inside of it was a really pretty charm bracelet. "Wow, Henry." He smiled. "Thank you." She said again, as she put it on.   
  
"Your welcome." He replied, cheerfully. "So what did the others get for you?"  
  
"Rika got me some digimon cards and a CD, Ryo got the same, and Jeri got me a gift certificate for a preppy clothing store in the mall. And uh...Kazu said he'd clear is schedule if I wanted to go on a date...I turned him down...I swear he acts more and more conceited everyday. The only reason he gets most of those dates is cause he pretends to be Ryo."  
  
Henry laughed. "Well, who knows. Maybe you'll end up dating him someday."  
  
"Eww! Kazu? Gross. I may be blond but I'm not brain dead, which I'd have to be to even want to go out with him."  
  
"Maybe I meant Ryo."  
  
Now if it was Suzie or Ai he was talking to about someone they liked, they would have gone dreamy-eyed for a moment and forgotten about the conversation. If it was Jeri, she would have yelled a yes happily and blush and act all giggly. Even Rika, who with as much ability as she had for hiding things, would have blushed and denied it. However Henry was talking to Alice McCoy. She just rolled her eyes at him. "Come on, Henry. Grow up." As she said it she got up, and together they left the park.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Alice wasn't wearing the bracelet now. She had left it at home, but she did where it from time to time. She did like it, but it wasn't one of her favorite things. Henry was not a guy that she liked. He was just her friend. He was her best guy friend, and she would just have to make him understand that.  
  
So turning, Alice head back to camp. Her team was the farthest away from the woods, being that the teams' campsites were set up in a triangle, so she had a good fifteen or twenty minute walk on her hands.  
  
After a few minutes she came out of the woods. This is where Rika and Henry's team camped, right on the edge of the woods. Turning, her ears caught a voice coming from Rika's tent. A silhouetted figure stepped out of it, and quickly walked off. Jeri maybe? Or perhaps Ryo. Stepping a bit closer, Alice tried to get a better look. Doing so her tripped and fell over a tree root. The person stopped. Alice stayed perfectly still, not making a sound. The figure looked in her direction, allowing Alice to catch a glimpse at the mystery persons face. Miranda.   
  
Not seeing anyone, however the artificial blond turned and walked off.  
  
Slowly, Alice picked herself up, and quickly walked toward her friend's tent, wondering what horrible thing Miranda had done to the sleeping Rika.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere they're speaking Somewhere they're coming in Oh and it's rising in the back of your mind   
  
You never could get it Unless you were fed it Now you're here And you don't know why   
  
But under skinned knees and the skidmarks Past the places where you used to learn You howl and listen Listen and wait for me Echos of angels that won't return   
  
He's everything you want He's everything you need He's everything inside of you That you wish you could be He says all the right things At exactly the right time But he means nothing to you And you don't know why   
  
Waiting for someone to put you together Waiting for someone to push you away There's always another Wound to discover There's always something more you wish he'd say   
  
He's everything you want He's everything you need He's everything inside of you That you wish you could be He says all the right things At exactly the right time But he means nothing to you And you don't know why   
  
But you'll just sit tight And watch it unwind It's only what you're asking for And you'll be just fine With all of your time It's only what you're waiting for   
  
Out of the island Into the highway Past the places where you might have turned You never did notice You still hide away Anger of angels that won't return   
  
He's everything you want He's everything you need He's everything inside of you That you wish you could be He says all the right things At exactly the right time But he means nothing to you And you don't know why   
  
I am everything you want I am everything you need I am everything inside of you That you wish you could be I say all the right things At exactly the right time But I mean nothing to you And I don't know why  
  
Everything You Want  
  
Vertical Horizon ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PLEASE READ MY ANNOUNCEMENTS! They begin below where it says announcements.   
  
First off, I apologize for not posting this sooner. School is a royal pain in the ass. I meant to post it but I got grounded. I've had this done for a couple weeks, or so I thought. Until today when I was in my backyard thinking about it. This chapter just didn't quite seem right even though I had said it was done. Then inspiration hit me and I wrote another 2 or 3 hundred words, so I am glad I didn't post this earlier. However I still apologize and hope it doesn't take this long next time.  
  
I did a search and there are no Jenrya/Henry and Alice stories. I'm going to write one, I think. If I do I'll need someone to help me by telling me about the episodes with Alice in them. But what I meant was that I believe this is the only story with Henry and Alice as a couple other than main, that they aren't already a couple, or aren't just hooking up and doing the Jeri thing.   
  
You know there aren't many Alice couple fics...only two I've found. Ryo/Alice= Ki Ni Naru Aitsu by Kenji Kotaro, and a Kazu/Alice called Thieves in the Night by SilvorMoon. Thieves in the Night only has one chapter, and I'm about 3/4 done reading it as I'm typing this, but it's pretty good, and I'm not even a fan of that couple. If I can I'm going to post this under both Ryo/Ruki and Jenrya/Alice, maybe alternating in chapter. I'm not sure. I don't think I can do that. I think it is one or the other. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed so far.   
  
AkaOkamiRyu: Yes, I have read both of them to the end, or at least to where the end was when I last read them and I think they are really good. I am so honored to be compared to them. Another good couple of Ryo/Ruki fics are There For You by CQueen and Gotcha by Stoned Snail. Read them if you haven't.   
  
~*~ANNOUNCEMENTS~*~  
  
VERY important news. Three things. I will start with the good news.  
  
1: I am starting a little place on the web that is dedicated to Ryo and Ruki. I know there are already some out there but I personally haven't found any good ones, and most have been closed. If anyone wishes to send any fan art or fan fiction to be posted on it, please send it to me at FairyRoses216@yahoo.com. Please let it be your own. If you would like you fanfic to be there and it has already been posted at ff.net, you don't need to send me the whole thing, just a link to the story here.  
  
2: The second is that the chapters may be coming slower for this story due to my school starting back last week, other stories I plan on posting, and my ryuki place, mentioned above. It shouldn't be too bad, though. It will most likely only slow me down by a day or so.  
  
3: The third is this: My pen name used to be HikariAngel. Someone else has that name now, and I don't mind. It was only a slight inconvenience to change my pen name. However, while that was my name I posted a Ken/Kari story called A Fallen Angel's Love. I had intended to finish it, but I got writers block and then a lot of crap came up and by the time I got back to it, it was about March of this year. I posted a chapter and an authors note, but when I went back in the end of April/early May, It was no longer there. I considered it a glitch and ignored it but when it was not back a couple weeks later I got annoyed and decided not to come back here to write. Obviously I did come back, but I no longer have the story. The first chapter was typed and so it was the same as the copy on ff.net, and I may still have it somewhere, but the remainder was written first. I did all of my editing of the story while transferring it from writing to text. Most of the chapters varied greatly from my written copy. My computer had done...something...and my dad had to restart the whole thing, causing me to lose my files. By restart I don't mean off and back on, I mean wipe the whole computer clean and start over. I thought if I needed to I could come to ff.net and copy them back onto word document. I never did this because I didn't realize that my stuff could be deleted without my permission. So I don't have it and I would like to finish it. Please, if ANYONE knows of someone who may have copied this fic of mine onto a word document to read offline and still has it, please have them email it to me. My email is FairyRoses216@yahoo.com. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I really appreciate it.  
  
Geez...I think the song and my stuff at the bottom took up more than the chapter itself. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: YES! I own Digimon, as well as Microsoft, the NFL, Sprint, Lucas Arts, Puffs, Cartoon Network, Fox, Pirates of the Caribbean, Affair of the Necklace, Cinderella, two pairs of Nike socks, and a printer that doesn't work. I am the Empress of a small island nation off the coast of South America. I also own a huge group of hotels. I am staying at one now, and am currently strolling the beaches of Hawaii with a super hot rock star. *rolls eyes* Honestly people. I'm posting this at a place called fanfiction.net.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anyone But You  
  
By: Empress Hikari  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Alice rushed into the tent faster than..., well,...uh....faster than most people run into tents. She got tangled in the flaps for a second, just one. Until she half ran, half fell into Rika's tent. When she picked herself back up, silently cursing her clumsiness, she looked over to see Rika, sitting on her sleeping bag with an Anne Rice book in her lap, the one Alice had let her borrow for the trip, and laughing at her.  
  
'Uh...um..."Alice was a little embarrassed now. "Was that Miranda?"  
  
Rika stopped laughing instantly, and got serious. "Yeah."  
  
"What'd she want?"  
  
"Oh, so you surveillance my tent but you don't eavesdrop. What a clever little spy. "  
  
The blond girl just rolled her eyes and sat down. "No, really."  
  
"Actually, she just wanted to talk. She saw me carrying this around and so she wanted to know if I liked it. She reads Anne Rice books a lot. She hadn't known anyone else that liked The Vampire Chronicles. The girl has a lot more depth than I thought she did. She acts stupid but she's really not. She was home schooled. Jeri is pretty much as normal as her family members come. Amazing, no? There is actually someone weirder than Jeri." She laughed again. Alice knew she didn't mean it in a bad way. It was a joke.  
  
"Did you talk about Ryo?"  
  
Quiet again. "Yeah. Turns out that all of her friends think Ryo is ,like, really hot, so when they heard that she was going back to Japan, they said that she had to get autographs. She wanted to one-up them, I guess. She said that Ryo was a really nice guy, but not really her type. She also said she wouldn't bother him anymore. She just wanted to be friends. And then she asked if I thought it would be ok for her to tell her friends she went on a date with him. I said it was. She is really consumed by what her friends think I kind of feel bad for her, cause it seemed that in everything that she did with them, they kind of just told her what to do. She didn't really get any decisions. I gave her some advise. She's actually pretty cool...but the way she talks and that accent is real and you won't believe how annoying it is. It's like a valley-girl Jeri on a sugar-high."  
  
Alice just stared and tried to process what she just heard. Then she thought about something. "So I guess this means that you and Ryo don't need to pretend to go out anymore." Rika grew quiet and frowned. Alice knew she would. Now either the two would have to go out for real, or they would break up. If they broke up Alice would have to start plotting with Henry.  
  
"I guess so...."  
  
"Are you gonna tell him?"  
  
Rika didn't want to. She really didn't. But she didn't know if Ryo would want to go out with he. And even if he did, she wouldn't ask. And if he didn't she didn't want to force him for longer than necessary. "Yeah." And Rika got up and left the tent. After she was gone Alice smiled. They were as good as together. And now...for Henry. And so she left the tent as well.  
  
When Rika got to Ryo's tent, she was nervous. She really didn't want to do this. She stood in front of the flaps. "Ryo," she whispered. "Hey, Ryo."  
  
"Rika?" Ryo was trying to prepare himself to go over and talk to Rika abut their façade.   
  
"Yeah, Can I come in?"  
  
"Uh...sure." Ryo answered and undid the tent's zipper. She ducked and walked in.  
  
"Thanks" She said, as she sat down and he redid the zipper.  
  
"So what is it?" He was a bit concerned. He knew Rika wouldn't come within a mile of his house if it wasn't on the shortest way home, let alone his tent which was in a completely different area, unless it was very important.   
  
The red head pause as she thought of how to word this so that if necessary, she could pretend not to have meant that. "Umm...Well, I was talking to Miranda a few minutes ago and she told me she just wanted to be friends with you from now on, and she wouldn't bother you anymore. So, we don't have to pretend to go out anymore unless you want to."  
  
Ryo sighed, so he was right, she didn't like him. He was glad she did it and not him. He would be able to forgive her, she would have resented him forever. " Guess you're right we don't have to, I mean after all, it is quite obvious that..." She said 'unless you want to.' did that mean she wanted to go out with him? "Wait...."  
  
Rika felt heat rise to her face. She kept it mostly under control but it was still noticeable.  
  
"What did you mean by 'unless you want to?'" He looked up to see her looking around nervously. Almost as if it was Jeri looking at a spider and told she had to catch it. Why? Maybe she was getting heatstroke. Or maybe she didn't want to answer. 'And maybe I'm getting a little too hopeful,' he thought.  
  
She knew he was going to ask that by the look upon his face when he said wait. Or maybe it was just her paranoia. But either way she was right. But she didn't want him to ask. 'Cause she would have to lie again. "I said it 'cause I wasn't sure if you wanted to keep it up for a while longer to get you fan club off your back. I've got a few guys that I want to leave me alone, it would help both of us. I really don't care though. I can just glare at them for a few more months and hop they take the hint. That's what I have been doing so far. It works, but it's slow. If you don't want to I understand. Like I said before. Just trying to do you a favor. I don't care." Ok...so it wasn't a lie. But it wasn't her real reason. It was a reason for them to pretend. Not her reason for wanting to go out with him.  
  
"Oh. Nah. I think I can handle the fans," He said, getting slightly jealous that guys were hitting on Rika. I mean, sure they weren't going out, but he still liked her. And she had talked a little quicker than usual and her face was all red. But it was really hot today, so it was most likely the heat. But maybe...well her explanation was reasonable. He didn't want her mad at him for prying. But still just maybe his optimism was actually somewhat correct.   
  
Rika didn't feel like she could stay much longer, the combination of heat, embarrassment, and inquiries was definitely taking their toll on her. She needed to leave.  
  
Ryo opened his mouth to ask Rika why she was blushing if she was, but before he could begin she had gotten up, said goodbye, and was leaving.  
  
How was it that all the crucial moments in his possible relationship with her were always ended by her walking off before he could say what it was on his mind? It seemed almost like she was doing it on purpose.  
  
Sighing, he stayed their for a moment and then made a decision. He would tell her now. Quickly getting up, he ran in the direction of her tent. Then he stopped. They had one more event. Then they would add the points, get the prizes, and leave. He didn't want them to be all weird in the event. He'd ask directly after. His stuff was still waiting to be repacked, anyways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't want you  
  
To give it all up  
  
And leave your own life  
  
Collecting dust  
  
And I don't want you  
  
To feel sorry for me  
  
You never gave us  
  
A chance to be  
  
And I don't need you  
  
To be by my side  
  
To tell me that  
  
Everything's all right  
  
I just wanted you to  
  
Tell me the truth  
  
You know I'd do that for you  
  
So why are you running away?  
  
Why are you running away?  
  
'Cause I did enough  
  
To show you that I  
  
Was willing to give and sacrifice  
  
And I was the one  
  
Who was lifting you up  
  
When you thought  
  
Your life had had enough  
  
And when I get close  
  
You turn away  
  
There's nothing that  
  
I can do or say  
  
So now I need you to  
  
Tell me the truth  
  
You know I'd do that for you  
  
So why are you running away?  
  
Why are you running away?  
  
Is it me, is it you  
  
Nothing that I can do  
  
To make you  
  
Change your mind  
  
Is it me, is it you  
  
Nothing that I can do  
  
Is it a waste of time?  
  
Is it me, is it you  
  
Nothing that I can do  
  
To make you  
  
Change your mind  
  
So why are you running away?  
  
Why are you running away?  
  
What is it I've got to say  
  
So why are you running away?  
  
To make you admit you're afraid  
  
Why are you running away?  
  
Title: Running Away  
  
Artist: Hoobastank  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So? Whatcha think. I don't think I'll post anymore till Monday or later. I have to go to Alabama to visit relatives. Well I love you all for reviewing. I feel this story shall end soon. Amazing, I actually know when to end a story. Only two or three more chapters, max. Well R&R, please. I think I may create a sequel but once again that is up to you. There will be I think one more couple making an appearance before the end. I think next chapter. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I don't own Rika, Alice, Takato, or any of the other tamers....I don't own Ryo either....*looks around sadly while hugging a picture of Ryo*. Kidding. I'm not as obsessed as some people.*Tosses photo to a very enraged Ryo fan club, who then picks it up and places it back on a pedestal, and begin drooling and worshipping.* O...K....now that is weird. *slowly moves away from them* Oh yeah, I DO own Miranda though. She is a character created by me. She was created originally to represent a basic Ryo fan. I decided to give her some character and depth, though. I like to keep my stories realistic. Everyone has more to them than meets the eyes. You just have to look. *thinks of Kylee and McKenzie from history* Ok...sometimes you have to look really REALLY hard. *looks at Kyle* I mean those two have got to be more the airhead hic blonds, right? *Kyle laughes* -_- *Hits Kyle and walks off* Jerk...  
  
Miranda is not based on either of them though, I met them about a week after Miranda's first appearance. Anyways. On with the show!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Katy, Katytopia, the freshman sacrificing cult, Sporko the spork-god, and to the memory of Boris I-IV.  
  
Boris V: High ass cumquat.  
  
Me -_-: ...dorky Fanta bottle....  
  
I don't own Fanta!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anyone But You  
  
By: Empress Hikari  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Rika thought back to her conversation with Miranda. It was the weirdest one she had ever had, and she hadn't actually cared about any of it that much, but it got her mind off of a certain topic.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Rika walked away from the event grounds, and on her way to her tent. She was deep in thought about her situation with Ryo. "Uh...Rika?" an unfamiliar voice said in a rather soft tone.   
  
  
  
The amber headed girl turned to see Miranda standing there, for the first time looking rather solemn and quiet. Her voice wasn't whiny, bitchy, rude, or ditzy. It was sweet, near silent, calm, completely the opposite of her usual self.   
  
  
  
"Yeah?" Rika replied, unsure.  
  
"May I please talk to you in about a half hour?" Her platinum blond hair fell in her face with the swaying pace she was making.  
  
"Uh...yeah...sure...what about?" The girl was now thoroughly confused.   
  
"I'll tell you later. Where should we meet?"  
  
"Well...here or my tent...or yours...iono where ever you feel like, I guess."  
  
"Ok, yours then." The girl stated while nodding in agreement, and left.  
  
~*Flash to Half Hour later*~  
  
  
  
Rika waited in her tent for Miranda to show up. Sighing impatiently, she cracked open the book Alice had her borrow. The Vampire Lestat by Anne Rice. Alice had liked the series and wanted Rika to read them. Despite the fact she thought it was a good book and was over halfway done with it, she couldn't really concentrate while reading it. It had a lot to do with the emotional involvement of the main character, Lestat, with the other characters around him, and had no real plot until probably towards end of the middle, or beginning of the end. Not really her type of book, but it was still pretty neat.   
  
Still staring at the first line on the page, another thought interrupted her. Ryo. A sickening feeling flooded her system. 'Damn butterflies.'   
  
A shadow fell upon her tent, causing a silhouette of her visitor.  
  
"Rika?" Miranda asked, unsurely.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The blond stepped in through the tent flaps, and sat on the floor. "Whatcha reading?"  
  
"Vampire Lestat."  
  
"Really? I've read that. I liked it a lot. I thought it was a bit weird that Lestat was not just interested in females, but I thought it was cool over all. No one else I knew had read the Vampire Chronicles though."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Jeri and Takato took me out of the digital world earlier this morning to call my friends on my cell phone. We got into an argument."  
  
Rika said nothing, but instead wondered about the relevance of that information to the conversation.   
  
"I'm sorry, Rika. Tell Ryo I'm sorry too. I was being a real idiot hanging all over him like that. I didn't even really like him. I mean I thought I wanted to go out with him but I don't and I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I know you two aren't actually going out, you know."  
  
Rika quickly looked up in surprise. "What?"  
  
The girl smiled at her , amusedly, "Oh, please. It really was obvious. Why would only you and Henry, Alice, and Ryo know about it? And why would you two appear to be avoiding each other. He rarely mentions you, and you rarely mention him. That and it's obvious that if you were already going out then you wouldn't act all blush and such around each other."  
  
Rika had never realized how bad her acting was before. 'I'll have to work on that.' Then again, none of them were counting on Miranda being anymore than a ditzy blond.  
  
"My friends and I are all cheerleaders at our school in America. We have to dress and act a certain way. Blah de blah. Two of them wanted me to go out with Ryo when they found out I was coming here. I could, after all, get any guy I wanted at our school, and nearby colleges. It was stupid. But today when I was talking to them, I realized I didn't care what they thought of me anymore. It's stupid, but I'm glad I came back here, well not here, to Japan. It reminded me of who I was."  
  
Rika just stared. She would have never thought that Miranda would say this to her...or even just say this.  
  
"Also...um...do you think that Kazu might, like, you know, like me?" She lapsed back into ditzville.  
  
"Kazu!?!"  
  
The blond blushed and nodded, giggling. "Do ya?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure."  
  
She giggled some more and the something started beeping. "Aww...shoot."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Jeri wanted to talk to me so I set my watch to remind me. I got to go." She replied, standing.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Bye, and thanks."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"By the way... I think that you two would make a great couple. Why don't you ask him out?"  
  
Rika's head shot up quickly "What?!? What...who...wh_"  
  
Miranda smiled at her, like she was a naive child. "Come now, Rika. I'm not as dumb as I act at points. You like Ryo and he likes you. Well forget like...he loves you and you absolutely infatuated with him."  
  
"I am not. He does not. We're just friends. Just friends." She said for what seemed to her the millionth time. 'Why does everyone keep bringing him up?'  
  
The blond smiled at her and chuckled, then left.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
"Miranda doesn't know what she's talking about sometimes."  
  
  
  
She sighed. Great. It only took two minutes to flashback and she still has a problem. Sighing again, she rolled over, attempting to go to sleep, still thinking about the one subject that could confuse her so thoroughly. Rolling over one last time, she closed her eyes.  
  
"Ryo..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Turn it inside out  
  
So I can see  
  
The part of you  
  
That's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake  
  
You're never there  
  
But when I sleep  
  
You're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere  
  
Just tell me  
  
How I got this far  
  
Just tell me  
  
Why you're here  
  
And who you are  
  
'Cause every time I look  
  
You're never there  
  
And every time I sleep  
  
You're always there  
  
'Cause you're  
  
Everywhere to me  
  
And when  
  
I close my eyes  
  
It's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
Whoa whoa  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I recognize the way  
  
You make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that  
  
You might not be real  
  
I sense it now  
  
The water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain  
  
Away from me  
  
Away from me  
  
'Cause you're  
  
Everywhere to me  
  
And when  
  
I close my eyes  
  
It's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
Whoa whoa  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I am not alone  
  
Whoa, oh, ooh, oh  
  
And when  
  
I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand  
  
The beauty that's within  
  
It's now that we begin  
  
You always light my way  
  
I hope there never  
  
Comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so  
  
'Cause you're  
  
Everywhere to me  
  
And when  
  
I close my eyes  
  
It's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
'Cause you're  
  
Everywhere to me  
  
And when  
  
I catch my breath  
  
It's you I breathe  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
Whoa whoa  
  
Oh, you're in  
  
Everyone I see  
  
So tell me  
  
Do you see me?  
  
Everywhere  
  
Michelle Branch  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know...I know...for as long as it took, it wasn't the best chapter in the world. It definitely, in my opinion at least, was the worst I've written, but I attempted to continue a chapter I started over a month ago, and unfortunately did not have the same train of thought. Oh well. Next is better. R&R peoples.   
  
ANNOUNCEMENT IN MY PROFILE. Well actually you don't have to read it but it might interest you. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Vampire Chronicles, or and characters in it. I do own Miranda, she is my creation. I also have joint ownership of my friend, Daniel's, soul. Oh yeah...I lso own this glass of water! ...well...actually...I don't own the glass...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anyone But You  
  
By: Empress Hikari  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
Ruki tumbled out of her sleeping bag with a start. "Ai...I am going to kill you..."  
  
"It's storming so Jeri isn't going to hold the games and cake and stuff here, we are going to her house tomorrow, but we are going home today."  
  
"oh..."Ai left and Ruki got dressed.  
  
Moments later she was up and ready.  
  
Miranda, Kazu, Kenta, Suzy, and Mako had already gone through to the real world. Muttering complaints, she packed the remainder of her stuff and began hauling it out of her tent.  
  
"Need help?"  
  
She didn't even bother to see who it was, the voice was unmistakable. "I can do it myself , RYO."  
  
"Ok," the blue-eyed boy replied while taking down her tent.   
  
She didn't bother to argue however. Ai walked up to them again. "Listen, Jeri says that the rest of us are gonna leave now before the stuff gets wet. We'll take yours if you want and then you can follow after your tent is packed up."  
  
"Alright." Ai walked off and Rika turned to Ryo, "You can go, you know. I have this under control."  
  
He smiled at her. "Nah, I'll stay and help."  
  
Just then the wind blew really hard and bowled the light tent over. "Crap!"  
  
The two chased it a few feet before catching hold and pulling it upright. After a few minutes of this repeating incident, they had the tent taken apart and were packing it away.  
  
"Well, remind me not to help you anymore." Ryo laughed, wiping mud from the knees of his pants when they had finished.  
  
She giggled, "Well no one asked you to."  
  
"Perhaps not." He slid the backpack containing the folded up tent on. He was glad Jeri had gotten these. It beat carrying poles and cloth around loosely.  
  
She rolled her eyes and started walking toward the exit. "Come on." No sooner had she said this than she slipped on the mud and wet rocks, landing in a pair of strong, supportive arms.  
  
"Woah!" Ryo smiled, halfway laughing as he caught her. "You got to be more careful, Ri." He lifted her slowly up to her feet.  
  
Rika blushed and her stomach flip flopped as she felt his arms slide around her. "Thanks"  
  
"No problem," he said, never taking his eyes off her.  
  
Slowly, she looked up into his eyes. A small smile formed upon her face.   
  
Ryo stared at the girl he was holding. He had the perfect opportunity to tell her. Until his voice of doubt decided to argue. 'Get a hold of your self, Ryo. She probably is just glad she didn't hit the stupid ground. Her smiling at you a couple of times doesn't mean anything other than you're her friend.' 'But she is still in my arms, isn't she?'   
  
And she was. She could have backed away. She could have walked off. But there she was.   
  
Rika was having similar problems.  
  
They both came out of their thoughts just in time to realize the steadily decreasing amount of space between them.  
  
Blushing 28 shades of red, Rika backed away quickly. She looked down at the ground, desperately trying not to let him see her face or make eye contact. 'Damn it, stupid Ryo. Why'd I let my guard down?'  
  
Ryo stared at a nearby hill. 'Why'd I do that?' Flashing back quickly, he realized something. She had been leaning towards him too. "Rika," he started, knowing he would probably regret asking.  
  
"Yeah." She still avoided his gaze.  
  
"I'm sorry," he finished, changing his mind last minute. 'Why does she have to be so confusing?'  
  
She didn't reply, just nodded, and started to walk towards the exit. "Come on."  
  
Taking a deep breath, he ran up to her, "Rika, wait!"  
  
The girl turned, facing him, rain dripping down her face, sending loose hairs into her face and causing her spiked ponytail to become limp. To Ryo she was still as beautiful as ever.   
  
"Yes, Ryo?"  
  
He stopped directly in front of her. Then he took another step. They were only a couple inches apart. He opened his mouth, then closed it and looked away.  
  
He still couldn't say anything.  
  
Rika looked toward the portal felt. Then, suddenly, she felt his arms wrap around her. "Ryo, what are you..." She stopped leaving her sentence unfinished as Ryo's lips met hers. She blushed as he backed away, looking down.   
  
He smiled, having finally gotten everything out in the open. Then he lowered his lips to her ear. "I love you, Rika." He whispered.  
  
She blushed and felt the butterflies go wild again. Then, without warning, her voice of doubt kicked in, and she pushed away from him.  
  
He looked at her. Ryo had thought he had made the right decision...now he couldn't help but feel despair in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Rika ignored the look of hurt on his face. She just...left...  
  
...and that was it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wanted to be like you  
  
I wanted everything  
  
So I tried to be like you  
  
And I got swept away  
  
I didn't know that it was so cold  
  
And you needed someone  
  
to show you the way  
  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
  
That when the tide comes  
  
I'd take you away  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
was somebody who cares  
  
I'm sinking slowly  
  
So hurry hold me  
  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
was somebody who cares  
  
All you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
was somebody who cares  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No...that is not the end. I have one more chapter where I will finally have Miranda and Kazu hook up as well as the whole Alice/Jenrya and Ryo/Ruki thing to work out and the last event of Jeri's party will take place. What do you think should happen? Well obviously if you weren't a Ryo/Ruki fan you wouldn't read this meaning you most likely think they should hook up...and if you don't then I'm sorry but too bad cause I have been working on the sequel for too long to change it for you people so just put up with it. But then again...you all don't know what the sequel is about so you don't know how I will end it so HA! *smiles* you guys know me too well...  
  
Also...I don't know when I will be able to access Geocities next(and have it actually work) so I don't know when my site will be done but I have given an estimated date(I think) in my profile along with my announcement about the future of this story. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

I thought I had already posted this earlier so I put it as complete. Sorry! The past few chapters and this one all suck as I'm sure you have noticed, I'm just really trying to get all this done so I can work on my other stories guilt-free. I promise I will go back and improve all of them up to the first few chapter's writing quality I just don't have much time. I'm writing the sequel to this story(which hopefully won't be like most movie sequels...) as well as a Leelice and one other. Well I'm going to leave you now. Until later days.   
  
The longest chapter yet!  
  
8 pages and 2413 words.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Vampire Chronicles, or/and characters in it. I don't own Waffle House. I definitely do not own the songs at the end of each chapter. I do, however, own Miranda, she is my creation. I also own this story. It's mine. My own! My precious....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anyone But You  
  
By: Empress Hikari  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Henry looked at Ryo oddly from across the table at a local Waffle House. The older boy just sat there, staring at his food and moving it around on his plate, hardly having touched anything. The dark-haired boy had a feeling that something was up when Rika and Ryo didn't return his calls all of yesterday, so he had invited them both to breakfast. Unfortunately, Rika had to do a last minute photo shoot for her mom before she left for the party at one.  
  
"Ryo, what's wrong?"  
  
"What?" The distracted boy's head shot up, "Oh...nothing..." He went back to poking at his food.  
  
Henry already had a feeling about why Ryo was like this, but it was confirmed by his actions. Ryo, if this had been about anyone else, would have attempted at least to hide how depressed he was. There was only one person he got this upset about. "Did you have a fight with Rika?"  
  
Ryo sighed, feeling sick as he remembered the events of the day before, "Not exactly..."  
  
"Not exactly?" Henry asked, raising an eyebrow. "What happened?"  
  
"She hates me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I told her how I felt about her, and she just left...without saying anything..."  
  
"..."  
  
"I should have known better than to ruin our friendship like that...she just didn't feel the same way..."  
  
Henry sighed and looked away from Ryo. He knew Rika like Ryo as much as Ryo liked her. So why did she reject him? It just really didn't make sense. "She must have had a reason though, as illogical as it may be..."  
  
"A reason for what?"  
  
"Huh?" Henry hadn't realized he had said the last part out loud.  
  
"What reason?"  
  
"Oh...for why she left."  
  
Ryo looked depressed as ever, staring out the window. "Sure... I just was being stupid and getting my own hopes up."  
  
"Now I wouldn't say that...after all Ri_"  
  
"I shouldn't have kissed her."  
  
Henry was silent. Just for a moment though. "Is that all you did?"  
  
He nodded. "I kissed her and told her and she ran off."  
  
Henry took a drink out of his orange juice and listened as Ryo rambled on disjointedly and depressed. He would call Rika before the party. This would be worked out soon if he had any say in it. Unfortunately for him, he usually didn't.  
  
~*~ Meanwhile~*~  
  
Rika laid back on her bed staring at the ceiling. Sure, she felt bad about lying to Henry, he was one of her best friends after all, but she knew why he wanted her to go to breakfast with him. He thought something was wrong with her. Maybe there was. But she didn't feel like talking about it.  
  
Truth be told, she wasn't quite sure why she ran from Ryo. She liked him a lot and he had admitted to liking her too.   
  
To loving her.  
  
And it had all felt so right...  
  
"And now I'm sounding really sappy..." She said aloud, and chuckled, but not with humor.  
  
Rika really couldn't figure it out.  
  
A creak sounded throughout her room as her door opened. Without even a lance away from her ceiling, she knew who it was. "Hey, mom."  
  
"Rika, dear, is something wrong? You've been like this since you got back from the trip."  
  
"Nothing's wrong, mom."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh...ok." And with a second creak the door was shut again.  
  
Rika realized that her mom had sounded upset. 'She was actually worried about me...' Now as often as that used to happen it wasn't usually over stuff that was actually bothering Rika. 'Has my guard really been down that much?' Then something else occurred to her. 'I wonder who else has noticed.' She had known Henry would, cause he and Alice knew her better than anyone, but if her mother could detect it then everyone else MUST have been able notice. "It's a good thing I didn't leave the house much..."  
  
"RIKA!"  
  
"Yeah, mom!"  
  
"Phone!"  
  
The red-head stumbled out of bed and into the hallway. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Rika."  
  
"Oh, hey Alice, what's up?" She almost smiled at the sound of her friend's voice.  
  
"Oh...not much...how about you?"  
  
"Eh...not a lot..." She shrugged while walking back into her room.  
  
"Rika...let's say there was some guy that you knew, that liked you but you didn't like him that way and told him that and then as you thought about it more you realized you did like him. What would you do?" Alice said this kind of fast and rushed, sounding a little out of character.  
  
It took Rika a moment to realize what Alice had been talking about. "So who asked you out?"  
  
"It was just hypothetical."  
  
"So who was it? Henry?"  
  
"..."  
  
Rika smiled to herself. She had had a feeling for a while the Henry had a thing for Alice, now she had confirmation. "Well if you really like him, tell him. If he really cares about you, which Henry does, then he'll just be happy you return his feelings. He won't be mad or make you feel embarrassed if that is what you are worried about, and he hasn't stopped liking you. So all you got to do is tell him."  
  
"..."  
  
"I think you two will be a good couple. You enjoy each other's company and can have fun, and still are romantically compatible."  
  
"Yeah" Alice seemed to brighten up a bit, "Kinda like you and Ryo."  
  
"..."  
  
"Thanks Rika. I'm gonna call Henry. Bye"  
  
"I don't think he's home. He's at the Waffle House."  
  
"Oh, thanks. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She made her way into the hallway and hung the phone back up. "So who was it, Rika?"  
  
"Alice."  
  
"Oh, what did she want?"  
  
"Just to talk. You know, girl stuff."  
  
Rumiko smiled as she washed the dishes. Finally Rika was being a normal girl.  
  
Rika entered her room again. It seemed she really couldn't get away from Ryo. And what's worse is she wasn't quite sure if she even wanted to anymore. Turning on her radio, she allowed the tunes to carry her into thought.   
  
~*~At the Waffle House~*~  
  
"I just don't know what to do." Ryo finished, glumly. He had been ranting for about the past half hour.  
  
Henry remained silent, thinking about what to say.   
  
"Hey, Henry!" A familiar voice announced. He looked up to the gothic blond come running over to his table. Spotting Ryo, her smile lessened, but only to a degree, before going back up. "Oh. Hey, Ryo." She looked back to Henry, "Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Not at all." Henry moved over so Alice could sit. "Ryo and I were just talking."  
  
"Really, what about?"  
  
"Just guy stuff. So how are you?"  
  
"Alright, and you?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Ryo?"  
  
The boy looked up, "Yeah?"  
  
"Are you ok." Alice was worried, he looked like a kicked puppy. Sad, hurt, and dejected.  
  
"Yeah, fine." He answered, without changing his tone or facial expression.  
  
"What's wrong."  
  
Ryo shrugged and didn't answer. "I got to go, later." He stood up and left.  
  
"Henry, what was wrong with him?" Alice asked, moving into Ryo's now vacant seat.  
  
"Rika. They had a disagreement of sorts."  
  
"Oh..." Alice hadn't realized it then cause she was so wrapped up in he own problems, but now that she thought back on it, Rika had sounded...not herself. 'Bad friend, Alice. Your a bad friend.' She looked back up at Henry who looked slightly uncomfortable. Summing up her courage, she opened her mouth to say what she came here to say. "Henry."  
  
He looked back up. "Oh...sorry I spaced...what is it."  
  
"I like you too, Henry."  
  
He sat there for a moment in near-shock, before smiling. "So do you want to go out then."  
  
The blond, who was already blushing, a rare occurrence for her, smiled.  
  
~*~ Meanwhile with Ryo~*~  
  
Ryo walked down the street, staring at the sidewalk. He really hadn't felt like talking anymore so leaving Henry and Alice alone hadn't bothered him. He really just needed to be alone.  
  
"Ryo..."  
  
He turned swiftly at the familiar voice. "Rika."  
  
The red-head had decided to get her mind off the plaguing problem by seeing if Jeri needed help setting up. Of all the people she could have walked into.  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
Sighing, she looked away. "Ryo, I'm sorry about how I acted the other day. It was_"  
  
"It's ok... I deserved it." and he continued walking. "I have to go though, later."  
  
'So this is how it feels.'  
  
~*~ Later at the Party~*~  
  
The last event, as it turned out, was actually a combination of part games. Pin the Tail on the Donkey, Musical Chairs, ect. Amazingly enough however, was the fat that Kazu's team managed to pull ahead in this event and actually won the competition. He, of course, was currently shoving it in Rika's face.  
  
"Oh, yeah! I won. Who's the man? Who's the man?"  
  
Rika rolled her eyes "Good question, I don't see any MEN in here though so excuse me while I go look for one." She replied as she walked off toward the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
She turned to answer Jeri, "I need some fresh air and silence."  
  
"Oh, I don't think Kazu will be bothering you anytime soon," She said, indicating the making out Miranda and Kazu.  
  
Rika just shrugged and continued to her destination, stepping around the happily chatting Henry and Alice.  
  
She opened the door and stepped out with a relieved sigh. Then, nearly instantly she realized she wasn't alone.  
  
"Hey, Ryo."  
  
He nodded.  
  
She took a couple steps and sat next to him. "How are you liking the party?"  
  
"It's alright."  
  
She nodded.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Ryo, I was trying to tell you earlier, but you didn't let me finish."  
  
"I got your point."  
  
"No...I don't think so."  
  
"..."  
  
"I like you ,Ryo and I'm sorry I walked away from you without saying anything yesterday. I was just kind of...I don't know actually...I guess I just wasn't used to it...and ...yeah...I'm sorry...I really do like you though..." Rika began trailing off as she didn't get any response from Ryo. "Yeah..." She began to get really embarrassed and started debating whether or not to leave.  
  
"I'm glad." Ryo said with a smile. "I like you too."  
  
She smiled with relief. "Ah...he speaks."  
  
Ryo laughed at her joke. She laughed too...It wasn't really that funny...but they were just glad that everything was back to normal...better than actually...  
  
"Let's go back in" He suggested, standing and holding out his hand for her. She accepted it and stood, both still smiling.  
  
As they remained there, they heard the music start again.  
  
"May I have this dance, my queen?" Ryo asked, jokingly.  
  
"Yes you may."  
  
"Baby, I knew at once that you were meant for me Deep in my soul I know that I'm your destiny Though you're unsure why fight the tide Don't think so much let your heart decide  
  
Baby, I see your future and it's tied to mine I look in your eyes and see you searching for a sign But you'll never fall till you let go Don't be scared of what you don't know  
  
True to your heart you must be true to your heart That's when the heavens will part And baby, shower you with my love Open your eyes your heart can tell you no lies And when you're true to your heart I know it's gonna lead you straight to me (got to be true to your heart)  
  
Someone ya know is on your side, can set you free I can do that for you if you believe in me Why second-guess what feels so right Just trust your heart and you'll see the light  
  
True to your heart you must be true to your heart That's when the heavens will part And baby, shower you with my love Open your eyes your heart can tell you no lies And when you're true to your heart I know it's gonna lead you straight to me (got to be true to your heart)  
  
(ya know it's true) Your heart knows what's good for you (good for you) Let your heart show you the way (ya know it's true) It'll see you through (got to be true to your heart)  
  
Girl, my heart is driving me to where you are You can take both hands off the wheel and still get far Be swept away enjoy the ride You won't get lost with your heart to guide you  
  
True to your heart you must be true to your heart That's when the heavens will part And baby, shower you with my love Open your eyes your heart can tell you no lies And when you're true to your heart I know it's gonna lead you straight to me (got to be true to your heart)  
  
True to your heart You must be True to your heart That's when the Heavens will part And baby, shower you With my love Open your eyes Your heart can tell You no lies And when you're true To your heart I know it's gonna lead You straight to me (got to be true To your heart)  
  
When things are gettin' crazy And you don't know Where to start Keep on believin', baby Just be true to your heart When all the world around you It seems to fall apart Keep on believin', baby Just be true to your heart"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was True To Your Heart by 98 Degrees. And this story is now officially COMPLETED. GO ME!!!  
  
I know... I should have had them dance to a slow song...but I just HAD to use that song...I love it.  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed that. I'm working on getting the sequel started. It is entitled Here and Now. If you want to know more e-mail me. Karidigimon8@yahoo.com.   
  
Also I have an original character story going on that is related to Here and Now. If you wish to submit a character, please e-mail with the subject title letting me know it is a character and not something else. 


End file.
